clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hal Homsar Solo
Current page size (in bytes): }} Archival time: 25,000 bytes. Numbah 12! =) (Yep, my turn.) FIRST!!! YES I DID IT!!!--[[User:K8lkgg|'The K's']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'Speach Place']] [[User:K8lkgg/Missions|'and mission's']] 05:18, August 11, 2010 (UTC) SECOND!!!! XD. I hope you're on today while I'm on, because time's tickin'! *YIPEE! *Before I reply to that... telltale-ish? What does that mean? XDDDDDDDDD *Sorry, I'm in an extremely good mood today! Sorry for not tellin' ya. I wasn't actually thinkin' 'bout it till talkin' to Gary. (Gah, Joisey accent!) *I haven't been on Logopedia for a year? I was on a week or two ago. That's alright, you can't change time. You can never know too much. *XDDDDD *Oh. Well, I cleaned it up. OH NO... THERE'S ANOTHER SUPER MUD! Must... avoid... (vomits) *I didn't either. XD *Oh. *Here, one website that I go on every once in a while is called Sporcle. It's where you create your own quizzes and take others'. My username is Alxeedo. (Duh! XD) *Right when I read that I yawned. XD *Of course not! It hasn't been updated in AGES though. It's prehistoric. XD *You're welcome! *Cool. XD *Ya. *Sure! But I need a towel for the towel. XD *Okay, I'll come next time we're both on. *Oh. I've never been there. *Hmmm... that's odd! *I only saw one episode, and by accident. I was on vacation, and we put Disney channel on, even though my entire family dislikes it. See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 14:29, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Robot Chat Log 12:08 * Klimpaloon presses button 12:08 ? 12:08 * Klimpaloon about 500 Robo-bens appear 12:08 O_O 12:09 * Alxeedo turns into Robot Alx 12:09 * Klimpaloon presses another button 12:09 * Klimpaloon another 500 Robo-bens appear 12:09 * Alxeedo jets away 12:09 * Klimpaloon shoots down jetpack 12:10 AHHHHHH 12:10 *Jet explodes* 12:10 * Klimpaloon turns on 100 Robo-Kesaks which fly high into the sky and drop bombs 12:10 ACTIVATING SHIELD 12:11 Ha-ha-ha 12:11 * Klimpaloon turns on 50 Robo-Quillas which dig underground and get into the shield 12:11 Oh noez 12:11 * Klimpaloon turns on a Robo-H4L 12:11 ? 12:12 H4l = HAL 12:12 i know 12:12 but shes not here 12:12 its not the real one :P 12:12 hers is Robot Hal, the fake is Robo-H4L 12:12 ah 12:12 ok 12:13 * Klimpaloon hits a Red button that looks like a fire symbol from Card Jitsu 12:13 * Alxeedo lasers Robo-Quillas 12:13 * Klimpaloon all bots fire out a huge burts of flames 12:13 * Alxeedo uses backup jet 12:13 * Klimpaloon the heat is melting the jet 12:13 * Alxeedo flies from flames 12:14 * Klimpaloon the Robo-Kesaks follow throwing mini-a-boms 12:14 mini-a-bombs* 12:14 ERROR ERROR SHUTTING DOWN 12:14 SHUT DOWN SUCCESSFUL 12:15 Robo-H4L "Don't shut down" 12:15 * Alxeedo was hit by mini-a-bomb 12:16 * Klimpaloon the bots tie up Robot Alx 12:17 * Alxeedo self-repairs 12:17 * Klimpaloon turns back on 12:17 You thought you could win. 12:17 REBOOTING REBOOTING REBOOTING 12:18 At this moment an army of 1000 bots each are going to take down hal 12:18 I will. 12:18 ACTIVATING DISABLER 12:18 * Klimpaloon flips the ice switch that freezes Robot Alx in place 12:19 * Klimpaloon dowses Robot Alxeedo with some watyer 12:19 water* 12:19 CHANGING EXTERNAL TEMPERATURE TO 300 DEGREES FARENHEIT 12:19 *Ice melts 12:19 * Klimpaloon turns on the fire switch 12:19 fire goes to 5000 F 12:20 Launches disabler 12:20 Disable is an exoanding dome that disable 300 robots 12:20 expanding* 12:20 Disabler* 12:20 * Klimpaloon thurns on Disable-Disable 12:20 Disable-Disabler* 12:21 turns* 12:22 Heheheh 12:22 In 2 minutes your precious friend will be gone... FOREVER 12:23 Never 12:23 1 minute 12:23 >:D 12:23 ACTIVATES ULTRA LASER 12:23 Meh 12:23 thats useless against the Water-switch 12:23 Zaps 500 robots 12:23 * Klimpaloon floods room 12:23 my bots are waterproof 12:23 Too late 12:24 * Klimpaloon the bots regenerate 12:24 * Klimpaloon sends in 200 more bots 12:24 * Alxeedo clones self 100 times 12:24 * Klimpaloon the 2000 robots attack 12:25 * Klimpaloon all center on the weak spots in Robot Alx's armor 12:26 Did I mention your friend has been gone for... 3 minutes? 12:26 NOOOOOOOOO 12:27 REGENERATING FIRE-PROOF JET PACK 12:27 *All jet away* 12:27 * Klimpaloon throws Giant A Bombs 12:27 * Alxeedo turns on shields 12:27 * Klimpaloon turns on the 1000 Robot JPG (Jet Pack Guys) 12:28 lol 12:28 Dudes, fire outyour Awesome-Giant-A-Bombs! {the size of the iceberg} 12:29 * Alxeedo ACTIVATING BOMB-PROOF SHIELDS 12:29 * Klimpaloon deactivates 12:29 * Alxeedo bots are 3000 miles away already 12:29 Did you know your creator dropped a Command Sheet and I programmed a remote that can DESTROY you? 12:30 Yes 12:30 * Klimpaloon flips Jet-Pack Off lever 12:30 We have invented an anti-remote firewall 12:30 So ha 12:30 and I created an Anti-anti-firewal 12:30 O_O 12:31 dont-cha have ta go? 12:31 its 12:31 EST 12:31 aw dang 12:31 see ya! Would you like your User:Ben 100022/Page101 with or without fromage? Just wanted to say... SUMMER BELONGS TO YOU! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 18:47, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Wanna Meet On CP? please. I'll add you when/where *Server: Permafrost *Time: 5:54 Eastern Time *Where: My Igloo *My Penguin Name: Craven6 Heya! Aw, hopefully we'll be on at the same time today! I want to talk to ya, we haven't talked in a few days! Besides, it seems that every conversation I have is copied and pasted to you, and I'm started to become angry (Not at you, but in general). *Yea, I really hope you don't need surgery. I had surgery twice, once to have my adnoids taken out, and another time for a few of my teeth. *I'm cheesed off now, so don't feel bad. *Oh. *Sorry. >_< **(angrily) NANG... NANG... NANG... *Oh. Yes..... *O_O What are you talking about??? You have over 16,600 edits, and yet you still don't think you're a big part of this wiki. YOU ARE A HUGE PART OF THIS WIKI!!! Without you, take away 500 pages, 16,600 edits, and several friendships. That is how important to thos wiki you are. Sorry I said that angrily, but I am kinda angry. *XD *I don't think so, you remind me of several moments. *Cool! *XP *XD *Thank you for making me get in a better mood. :) (As I'm reading your message, I'm getting happier. XD) *XDDDDD *XD *? It's meh epic towel! *Sure! I love roleplaying! *Me too. I need to be more active. *Whateva you want! **Cool! :D *Oh. I don't know much about Tokyo. *I'm not sure. *Yea, I saw. Once I finish this message, I'm gonna sign up for some activities. *Me too! I'd never want ya to sacrifice your life! You don't have to give me anything if you want.' *Aw. At least you got out early. I go back September 6 or something. See ya! --Alxeedo TALK 17:22, August 12, 2010 (UTC) You asked You asked for New Messages, and here you go!